What You Think
by high improbability
Summary: Taiwan was on the verge of hyperventilating. It couldn’t be, could it? Not her two young, beloved, sweet, innocent brothers! Damn that France, what had he been teaching to them? What WERE they doing behind that door?


Taiwan was _not_ happy.

She'd tried painting in her room, wanting to replicate those paintings of remarkable beauty Italy had, wanting to show the world her talent.

Result?

Fail. Epic fail.

Frustrated and hungry, she left her room to go to the washroom to get the paint stains off her hands.

As she was walking back, she realized it hadn't been so bad, actually. At least the flower she was painting actually kind of _looked_ like a flower, and that the cat actually kind of _looked_ like an animal, and at least she had used watercolors, they were easy to get off your—

_Squeak_.

Wait.

Was that the sound of…people getting on a mattress?

She stopped outside her room, turned around, and put her ear to the door of the room across the hall from hers.

"Koreaaaaaaaa…"

_Oh. My. God._

That was totally Hong Kong's voice, she was sure of it. What was he doing in Korea's room? And what was with that…tone…?

A few giggles, and then Korea's voice, "I'm doing it, huh?"

Three of Taiwan's longest seconds passed by before Hong Kong replied. "…Mmmm. And you're good."

The mattress bounced a few more times.

A "mmmm" came from Korea. And then a scream. "Hong Kong, Hong Kong! It's stuck!"

"Oohhh." She heard her little brother groan. "Ah, I'll fix it. Give it here."

By now Taiwan was on the verge of hyperventilating. It couldn't be, could it? Not her two young, beloved, sweet, _innocent_ brothers! Damn that France, _what_ had he been teaching to her precious brothers? Biting her lip and seriously reconsidering any influence Hungary had on her, she kept her ear to the door.

"Oh, my god, Hong Kong!"

"Korea…move it, please…"

Taiwan blanched.

"Wan-chan? What are you doing there, aru?"

She whirled around to see China standing at the end of the hall, and brought a finger to her lips in a gesture to keep quiet.

The mattress bounced a few more times.

China raised an eyebrow and crept closer, putting his ear to the door as well.

Korea's next statement shocked them both.

"Hong Kong, Hong Kong…" A pant, and Taiwan froze. "I'm almost there!"

A groan from Hong Kong. "You can do it, Korea!"

Another squeak of the mattress.

China froze as well. Not his two sweet charges! Had he really been that bad an influence? Why were they doing this? Where had he gone wrong?

This was bad. This was very, very bad. One wrong move, one mistake, and his family's innocence would be shattered forever. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Taiwan. If Korea and Hong Kong were like this, what if, soon…

And then, suddenly, a scream. "Do it, Korea, do it!"

China looked at Taiwan, and Taiwan looked at China. The female nation had to clutch China's hand to keep from collapsing. All right, maybe Taiwan was safe (for now –he'd have to be careful about letting her near France – or Hungary, really, the things that girl _liked_), but there was still Thailand and Vietnam…

"YES!" Their attention jerked back to the door. "Oh, man, this feels awesome…"

Taiwan fainted.

Time froze.

"Hong Kong, could you check what that was?" China heard Korea say through the door. "I heard something go _thump_."

"All right," the other boy said quietly. China knew he had to leave, but he couldn't, he was curious, and he couldn't _just_ leave Taiwan here…

He gulped and braced himself. This was it, he'd have to face it, face the fact that he was a horrible role model, face the fact that his sweet little Hong Kong's innocence had been ruined…

"Brother?"

China's head shot up in fear and excitement…

…to see Hong Kong standing in front of him, a perplexed look on his face.

Fully dressed.

"What are you doing here?" Hong Kong gave China a once-over, and his eyes widened when he saw Taiwan. "What happened?"

China gave him a nervous chuckle, and tried to peer over Hong Kong's shoulder. "S-so, aru, what were you doing?"

Korea appeared out of nowhere, grinning, in full attire. "Where's Japan?" he asked, bouncing with excitement. "I want to thank him for getting that PS3 for my birthday!" He laughed. "Which I invented, of course."

China blinked, shocked. "…P…S…3?"

"Yeah!" Korea gestured to the room around him. Everything was a mess, of course, but not the mess that would result from…that.

On the bed were two PlayStation 3 consoles connected to the PS3, which was accordingly connected to the TV, and an opened _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ box was on the floor. China blinked furiously. "So…you two were playing video games, aru?"

"…More like Korea was," Hong Kong said silently. "I was watching him play."

"And I'm pretty damn good at it, too, da ze~" Korea looked smug, in contrast to China's pale face. "I just beat the final boss! It was pretty hard, but damn did I pull it off!"

The older nation frowned. "Why didn't I hear any sounds from this video game, aru?"

"We muted the TV, because we knew Wan-chan was painting and we didn't want to disturb her."

China wanted to cry. He gulped and tightened his grip on Taiwan. "So, aru…the 'I'm almost there' meant…"

"That I was about to wipe Azazel out, Aniki," Korea replied.

"A-and the 'Do it, Korea,' was…"

"Me cheering him on," Hong Kong said softly. "He was about to finish the boss off."

"A-and the 'Yes, this feels awesome…'" China _really_ wanted to cry now.

"…was the feeling of triumph after you defeat a worthy adversary!" Korea made the 'peace' sign with his fingers. "And that's it, Aniki!" He suddenly laughed. "Really, what did you think we were doing? Having se—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, however, as China fainted as well.

"Aniki?" Korea bent down and rapped China's head. "Hey, Aniki!"

"Really, what is that commotion?" Japan appeared at the end of the hall, and looked at the four other Asian nations. "Oh, dear, what happened?" he exclaimed, rushing towards the older nation and Taiwan. "Dear, dear…" he slapped China, and lightly shook Taiwan awake. "Wan-chan?"

"H-huh?" The girl shook her head. "What happened?" And then suddenly her eyes widened and she realized the situation. "Oh, my god! Hong Kong, Korea – please tell me you guys are still virgi—"

Japan clamped a hand over her mouth and raised an eyebrow at his brothers. "What is she talking about?"

Hong Kong blushed and Korea laughed. "Ha! She and Aniki are stupid! They actually thought Hong Kong and I were doing it! Perverts!" He winked at his sister.

"Who're you calling stupid?" Taiwan erupted out of Japan's arms and launched herself at Korea. "Get back here!" Korea merely sniggered at his sister and sprinted down the hall, followed by a blushing Taiwan. "Get back here, you moron of a brother!"

Japan and Hong Kong watched them go. "Anyway, brother, once all this is settled, Korea and I are playing multiplayer next. So, if you and Wan-chan would like to join us…"

Korea seemed to have heard them, as a cry of "I CALL LARS!" came from downstairs. A crash was heard, and what sounded like one of China's precious porcelain vases hitting the floor reached their ears.

The afternoon ended with Hong Kong, Korea, Japan, and Taiwan laughing and beating each other up on _Tekken_.

It was funny how easily Lili could take down someone like Lars. Huh. Korea snorted and waved it off as 'beginner's luck,' much to Taiwan's fury. "Moron! You just can't accept the fact that _I beat you_!"

China eventually woke up, and realized they had all left him for the TV.

Hmph. Some good children they were. And after all he'd done for them – he'd been such a good role model, too!

And at the next world meeting, Korea unabashedly related the story to a grinning Hungary and a sniggering France, much to the dismay of his two siblings.

Just another day at the Asia household.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Axis Powers Hetalia or Tekken. And I had to put it here to avoid spoilers. xD

**Oh, Taiwan and China, you hopeless little pervs~ Reviews are loved. **


End file.
